A Halloween Wish
by Anabelle Lael
Summary: Carolyn attends a masked ball and meets a very special visitor.


A Halloween Wish by Anabelle Lael  
  
Carolyn flipped through the pages of yet another costume magazine. She had spent the last six days trying to find the  
  
perfect disguise.  
  
How she wished that she hadn't become involved in all these preparations. In the last P.T.A meeting everyone had begged her  
  
to volunteer as a chaperone for the school's Halloween party.  
  
She didn't mind decorating or baking but when it came to dressing up, it was a whole different kettle of fish.  
  
Worse yet was that absolutely no one could know the person's choice of a costume due to the fact that it was to be a masked  
  
ball.  
  
They were only allowed to show their faces just at the final dance. Everyone from the principal down was were very excited!  
  
Candy had decided to dress as a fairy princess and Jonathan as Robin Hood. At least the children's costumes were already  
  
hanging in the upstairs closet.  
  
Now if only she could make a decision as to what she would wear. Just at that moment the Captain made his appearance by  
  
peering over her shoulder.  
  
" Madam, our you having some difficulties? " Captain to tell you the truth I am. I can't make up my mind what to wear to the costume party."  
  
" Well Mrs. Muir that is no surprise due to the fact that for centuries the female species have had the same problem."  
  
" Now Captain, don't get me started. I want to find something that is pretty but also comfortable. As a chaperone I'll be  
  
moving back and forth and I don't want something too cumbersome."  
  
" May I suggest a gypsy costume. The blouse and the skirt are both wide and without extra entrapments to hamper your  
  
movements. Of course you would have to wear a wig but that should not be too taxing."  
  
" Captain I think you might have the right idea and I have a few pieces of costume jewelry that would do quite nicely."  
  
" You see My Dear all it took was the advice from a gentleman. We captains are accustomed to making decisions without too  
  
much of a fuzz."  
  
" Captain Gregg don't ruin the moment with your manly ideas."  
  
" I shall leave you then to your planning and I shall take my manly ideas elsewhere , the Captain's eyes twinkled with  
  
laughter as he disappeared.  
  
" Men you can't get the last word in even if you tried."  
  
A half an hour later Carolyn was on her way to a costume store just in the out skirts of Schooner Bay.  
  
As she turned the knob at the door of the costume store she crossed her fingers hoping to find what she was looking for.  
  
Mr Finley, the shop keeper went to the back of the store but didn't promise her anything. People had been coming in and out  
  
of the store all day getting ready for the school and private parties all around town.  
  
After searching for nearly twenty minutes he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
The peasant blouse was white and the skirt was a dark green with patterns of pink flowers woven all through the hem.  
  
The wig was long and black with clips on either side of the face to clip on a dark velvet mask that went with the costume  
  
and covered half of her face.  
  
" Mrs. Muir you wouldn't be recognized by your own children," Mr. Finley said in a complementary tone.  
  
" Why thank you, it's amazing what dark colors can do for a ladies appearance, I'll take it!".  
  
Carolyn paid for her purchases and headed straight home. As soon as she deposited the costume box on top of her bed the  
  
Captain appeared.  
  
" Well, Madam was the search a success?". " Yes in two days time I won't be known as Mrs. Muir but as the gypsy Aurora!".  
  
" I am glad that you are finally in better spirits." " I know I've been out of sorts lately, it's that at times a get a  
  
strange sensation every time I think of this costume party.. It's as if something different is going to happen on that day."  
  
" Madam you are a gypsy now why don't you read your own future ?", the Captain looked at Carolyn with a devilish glint in his  
  
eyes.  
  
" Oh Captain sometimes you come up with the most funniest ideas."  
  
" I thank you My Dear, I would do anything and everything to coax a smile onto your beautiful face."  
  
" Thank you you're very gallant kind sir but now you have to excuse me while I finish my work from this morning."  
  
The Captain bowed and wished Carolyn a peaceful and restful night just before he left.  
  
Finally the day arrived. Luckily for Carolyn Martha helped the children get dressed, giving her extra time to prepare herself  
  
calmly.  
  
As Carolyn was putting on the hoop earrings she heard a sigh coming from behind her.  
  
" My Dear, you take my breath away, you truly must have cast a spell over this poor seaman," as he walked a complete circle  
  
around Carolyn.  
  
" I do not even know if I should allow you to step out beyond these bedroom doors , you look so ravishing," taking Carolyn's  
  
fingertips and pressing them to his lips.  
  
Carolyn blushed slightly, " Thank you and who knows maybe a charming swashbuckler will come and sweep me off my feet."  
  
Thunder rolled all around Gull Cottage . " Madam do not trifle with my affections! ".  
  
" Captain I was only joking, you know I only like proper gentlemen , so don't worry yourself. "  
  
Picking up her car keys Carolyn wished the Captain a goodnight and left with the children for the school.  
  
There were witches, clowns, nurses and vampires galore as she looked around the gym.  
  
Candy and Jonathan were having a wonderful time. She had spoken to quite a few people and had even recognized at least six of  
  
her friends.  
  
Yet, a couple of times she had felt a tingling down her spine. She had actually looked twice over her shoulder because she  
  
felt someone was watching her.  
  
When she had blinked not so long ago she thought she caught a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Just as she was admonishing herself for having such a vivid imagination she felt someone behind her.  
  
Carolyn jumped and turned around.  
  
At that same moment the principal spoke over the microphone and stated , that now would be played the last dance.  
  
No one was to speak to their partner and when the bell was rung everyone would take off their mask.  
  
The gentleman in front of Carolyn was dressed as a pirate. All she could tell was that he was tall and muscular.  
  
He bowed to Carolyn and extended a gloved hand. She was hesitant at first but something inside her pushed her on.  
  
As soon as the music started they moved in unison to the softness of the song.  
  
Somehow he felt so familiar. They moved to the rhyme of the music as if they had danced many times before.  
  
What really had Carolyn confused was his penetrating eyes. Some how they looked so familiar and he was staring at her as if  
  
he knew her.  
  
She wanted to say something or ask a few questions but he placed a finger to his lips as if to say that it wasn't allowed.  
  
Around and around they danced as the music finally came to a stop. For just a second, time stood still, as the gentleman  
  
looked at Carolyn forlornly and with a deep sadness in his eyes.  
  
Gently he brushed his fingertips across her cheek and without wanting to Carolyn closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them again the bell had rung and he was gone…….  
  
Quickly she scanned the gym trying to find him but it was impossible for everyone was moving from place to place trying to  
  
see who was who.  
  
All of a sudden she had the faintest urge to leave the gym and go into the empty hallway.  
  
Even though there was plenty of light Carolyn was a little frightened.  
  
As she walked down the corridor, on a bench ,she spotted a mask and what looked like an envelope.  
  
When Carolyn picked it up she recognized it as the mask that the mysterious stranger had worn and on the envelope was written  
  
her name.  
  
Carolyn curiously sat on the bench and with trembling fingers opened the envelope.  
  
As she started to read Carolyn gasped and bought a hand to her lips, almost dropping the paper. The letter began……..  
  
My dearest Carolyn,  
I've wanted to see you and the children up close many a  
  
time. I' ve been following your steps wherever you've gone. I can hardly  
  
express how proud I am of you. You've turned into quite a wonderfully  
  
strong woman and no one could ever be a better mother than you. I am glad  
  
you bought Gull Cottage for you were destined to be there. Captain Gregg is  
  
a great man and a wonderful influence on Candy and Jonathan. I know he well love you always and in the way that you deserve.  
  
I know now that as humans we sometimes don't see what we have until we lose it all. I had my chance but I didn't appreciate  
  
it. I'm glad you've finally found your happiness. I promise this will be the only and last time I will interfere in your  
  
life. Take care of yourself and the children. I hope you can forgive me…….  
  
I will always be grateful for the magical forces granting me this Halloween wish.  
  
Love Bobby.  
  
The letter dropped unto her lap as Carolyn's tears flowed down her face.  
  
Bobby had been here by her side and she hadn't even recognized him……  
  
Carolyn felt so many emotions at once but the most strongest of all was a feeling of peace and closure.  
  
Yet, she had loved Bobby dearly in the early years of their marriage but as the time had passed that love had turned into  
  
fondness and regret.  
  
He had never had enough time for her and the children It was so strange to know that he had been with them all this time.  
  
Slowly Carolyn stood up and brushed the tears from her eyes. All she wanted to do was get Candy and Jonathan and go home…….  
  
Home to Gull Cottage and most of all go to where true love dwelled, in the heart and the arms of her Captain Gregg……….  
  
The End. 


End file.
